A Legend Never Forgotten
A Legend Never Forgotten '''is the thirty-fourth case of the game and the fourth on to take place in the district called Maple Heights (Townsvile). Plot: The team arrived at the dome and they have a security check in and then they headed to the dome. They reached in Rozetta's office and the team and the dome people were shocked to learn that Rozetta has been found dead. The team felt happy but they have to solve her murder and bring the killer to justice. The first suspect was Cynthia Rayman because the team found her microphone and notebook on the crime scene she said that she is clumsy she forgets her things where she put. The second suspect was Emilio Fuller he said that he was here at the dome working in a experiment I heard shouting from Rozetta's office when I reached their she was whipped to death. Rozetta's death was the lost for Dreamlife but the Police Department was happy from inside and sad from outside but they felt bad about her death. The third suspect was Actress Savannah Blake she said she was watching a horror movie so she didn't know anything. The team wanted to found the culprit because they have to ask why they kill Rozetta. In Chapter 2, the team investigated CCN Headquaters they looked for the clues and then they found a outpass for Wendy Stokes. She said that she was leaving the dome but she can't I accidentally drpped their I haven't done anything. The last suspect was Philip Hoover he said that Iam fed up of Dreamlife after Rozetta's death their is nothing we can do. So I wanted to leave the doe as soon as possible. Later the food court employee Doris Black made a minor appearance telling the team that Louis Leroux has been spotted in the dome. So they asked to Louis who wasn't a suspect . He said that Rozetta said him to work him for Dreamlife but he refused. So then the team searched his room. Later on, Savannah said that she wanted to spend some time with Bruno because she has loads of works to do that's why she wanted Bruno to take some leave. After the clues they found they saw Joe Warren in the dome searching for something so they asked to him he said that he will take to them after the case. In Chapter 3, the team collected the clues but before they talked to Wendy Stokes she was approved to leave the dome so she thanked the Police Department for it. In the end, the people wanted to the finish the dome but then the Police Department stopped them. In the end they finally arrested Emilio Fuller for the murder. Upon admitting, he said that He wanted to control the dome want to took over it. So then he asked from someone. The team asked her name Then she spoke that Desdemona has said him to kill Rozetta So I will help you to took over the dome. I followed her instructions and killed Rozetta so when I cameto her she said that she will ran away and the money she promised after killing Rozetta she refused to give it. He said that now he have murdered Rozetta he can’t took over the dome. He cried and said that It’s my fault but the team grabbed him to the court Judge Hall sentenced him to life in jail with no parole. In AI, the previous Mayor Howard Johnson discussed the team about the demon fish. Then the team looked forward then they talked to Joe why was he at the dome. He said that he wanted a date with Hasuro so he came here to look for a place. Then at the date Hasuro and Joe kissed where Savannah and Bruno were. The team allowed them to leave and enjoy the day then after the team went to the clinic where Greg Gibbs work. Victim: '''Rozetta Pierre (found dead in her office whipped to death bleeding) Murder Weapon: Whip Killer: Emilio Fuller Suspects: Cynthia Rayman CCN reporter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats lobster bisque * The Suspect knows Greek mythology * The Suspect knows Latin Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears glasses Emilio Fuller Scientist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats lobster bisque * The Suspect knows Greek mythology * The Suspect knows Latin Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears glasses Savannah Blake Actress Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats lobster bisque * The Suspect knows Greek mythology * The Suspect knows Latin Wendy Stokes Botanist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats lobster bisque * The Suspect knows Greek mythology Philip Hoover Scientist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats lobster bisque * The Suspect knows Latin Quasi-Suspects: Howard Johnson Retired Mayor Joe Warren Mayor Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats lobster bisque * The Killer knows Greek mythology * The Killer knows Latin * The Killer wears glasses * The Killer is a male Trivia: * This is one of the case in which all the suspects have appeared previously.